She Gotta Name Carisi?
by Grace124
Summary: Super short one shot I couldn't get out of my head after the adorable snippet of Rollisi sass that was in 18x15 "Know It All"


Super short one shot I couldn't get out of my head after the adorable snippet of Rollisi sass that was in 18x15 "Know It All"

I own nothing. That's all Dick Wolf.

* * *

Carisi closed the door behind him, threw his keys in the bowl and set down his work bag with his laptop on the kitchen counter.

"Hang on a second," he says mostly to himself, then adds louder so she will hear him, "I shouldn't leave my laptop where you'll find it anymore." he chuckles.

"What ever do you mean?" she teased him.

"Why were you using my department issue laptop to look up lingerie anyway? You have your own laptop for that."

"Yeah, but this was a lot more fun."

"For you maybe." He laughs again. "What was I supposed to say? You're lucky Fin dropped it when he did. You know he's suspicious as it is!"

"Why? You got something to hide? You never did answer my question earlier. She gotta name?" She asked again with a smirk.

"Oh, you know, must have been my sister or something," he shoots back.

"You buy lingerie for your sister? I know you're close, but that's weird," she deadpans.

Carisi sighed as he lowered himself onto the floor to play with Jesse. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this facade going at work."

Sensing the shift in his demeanor, Rollins let her previous teasing comment slide and sat on the couch behind where Carisi was leaning against it. She set the mail she was still holding on the couch next to her and started massaging his shoulders. "I know, Sonny, I hear you. I just don't know if I'm ready for the ramifications from Benson just yet."

The use of his first name did not go unnoticed by Carisi. She still didn't say it often and only used it when she was being endearing towards him. He closed his eyes and simply relished in the moment as Jesse sat next to him driving little cars across his legs and Amanda behind him working the stress of the job out of his shoulders. "I get that but..." he pauses a moment to collect his thoughts. He opens his eyes and twisted slightly so he could look at Amanda.

"How long have we been doing this Amanda? Toeing the line." He pauses again. "You're becoming too important to me. The both of you." He looks down at Jesse as she hands him one of the cars.

Amanda leans down, wraps her arms around his wide frame and nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. "You mean more to me than you'll ever know." She raises her face up to meet his gaze again. "I may not be ready to tell Benson yet but I need you to know that I'm in this. I'm done toeing the line. I'm all in." At that Carisi pulled her towards him with his free hand at the back of her neck, kissing her soundly on the lips. They were soon interrupted by Jesse pulling herself up with a fistful of Carisi's shirt. Wrapping his other arm around Jesse, he laughed.  
"Did you feel left out? You need a kiss too?" He gently brought her closer peppering kisses all over her head and cheeks before blowing a big raspberry on her stomach while she giggled. Amanda leaned back slightly all too aware of just how lucky she was to have him in not only her own life but Jesse's as well. Jesse leaned her head on his chest a moment to catch her breath before popping it back up looking directly at Carisi "Eat?" she asked with her hand gesturing towards her mouth in the baby sign language for food.

"Such a smart girl. You already know who to ask to get a good meal around here." Amanda laughed as she looked over Carisi's shoulder at her daughter.

Carisi wrapped his arms around the little girl as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen. He buckled her in her high chair and placed a handful of Gerber Graduates strawberry apple puffs on her tray to keep her content while he prepared their meal. He grabbed another small handful and threw them into his own mouth.

"Hey! I saw that!" Amanda accused.

"Who said I was trying to hide anything? Have you tried these things?!"

Amanda responded as she grabbed a small handful for herself. "Why do you think we go through them so fast?" Carisi laughed and shook his head at her.

He continued to pull out a large pot to boil water in addition to a frying pan. Amanda watched him as he moved around her kitchen effortlessly. Already knowing where to find everything he needed. He breaded a few chicken breasts as he waited for the water to boil. Added the spaghetti to the boiling water and then added the breaded chicken to the frying pan. He went to the fridge, turned to face Amanda again, "Don't tell my mother." Amanda scrunched her face in question as he pulled out a jar of Prego. "I'm cheating with the sauce. It would break her heart."

"I won't tell a soul." she promised. "You promise?" She asked turning to her daughter. Jesse started smacking her hands on her tray. "I don't think she'll tell as long as she gets to eat soon." Amanda handed her a couple more puffs.

He drained the noodles and then added the sauce with a few extra spices.. He then pulled out two large plates and Jesse's suction cup bowl. He plated a small amount of noodles, cut them up finely, then spread them thinly on the plate to cool and then did the same with a piece of the chicken. After blowing on them to help the cooling process he placed it all in the suction cup bowl and added parmesan cheese to the top. "You going to use a fork like a big girl today or are we still boycotting silverware?" He grabbed a toddler fork from the drawer as he brought the bowl over to Jesse and stuck suctioned it to her tray.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold on! Unless you plan on doing laundry while you're at it too!" Amanda jumped up from the table and simply took off Jesse's shirt to the avoid the inevitable sauce stains.

"My bad. You'd think I would have learned from the last time I made spaghetti." he apologized. He turned around to make two plates for Amanda and himself. They all sat quietly eating for a few minutes. Jesse quickly abandoned the fork as she could get the food into her mouth much faster by just using her hands.

"I think we have another win in Jesse's book."

"It'd be better if I had time to make a homemade sauce..."

Amanda interrupted him, "Stop it. It's delicious all the same. Give yourself a little credit."

When they were all finished Carisi stood up to gather the plates.

"Na ah, I don't think so. You made dinner, I clean up. That's the deal." She grabbed a washcloth to wipe off Jesse's face and hands and then handed the baby to Carisi.

"Not going to argue with that." He walked back into the living room to play with Jesse while Amanda finished cleaning up. Amanda joined them in the living room as Carisi was picking the forgotten mail up off the floor that Jesse had pulled off the couch. He started handing her the mail as he found it under the coffee table including a medium sized package. As he pulled himself back up onto the couch she handed him the package back.  
"This one is kind of for you." She smiled, "Especially after today. You can open it." With a puzzled look on his face he began to open the package. He opened the tissue paper and pulled out a simple black lacy brassiere and matching panties. He sat there a moment, just holding the bra before putting it back in the box and handing it back to Amanda.

"Ok I'll put Jesse down, you go put that on and I'll think about forgiving you for using my laptop." He picked up Jesse and held her in front of her mother's face. "Give Mommy a kiss good night, Jesse, you need to go to bed."

Amanda laughed softly, "Good night baby girl. Momma loves you." She kissed her daughter on the cheek as she stood from the couch with the box in hand. "I'll see you in a few minutes," she added to Carisi. Trailing her hand across his chest as she walked away.

He rested Jesse on his hip as he walked into the girl's bedroom. He quickly changed her diaper and dressed her in a fresh pair of pajamas from her dresser. He swayed her back and forth until her eyes started to close. He started to lay her in her crib but she suddenly started screaming, "No! No! No! Don't go! Hold please," as she held fistfuls of his shirt as if her life depended on it. She already had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. He gave in and continued to hold her as she fell asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl. I'm in this for the long haul. I'm not going anywhere. Not if I have anything to say about it." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before placing the sleeping toddler in her crib. As he turned to leave the room, he noticed Amanda watching him in the doorway with a look of loving admiration and wearing a black silk robe. He closed the distance between them quickly as he crashed his lips down onto hers, pushing her the rest of the way out of the room and up against the opposite wall of the hallway. She whimpered softly against his lips before grabbing his hand and leading him to her bedroom.

* * *

After Rollins was teasing Carisi about what the girl's name was I couldn't get the look he gave her out of my head! Haha He was all, 'You are so guilty!' I also have been wanting to see what goes on at those little dinner dates they keep having...


End file.
